winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 5
Season five has been confirmed --> It has been a rumor, but Season Five has been approved. I did a lot of searching about that, and many people say the creators of Winx club confirmed :) Please do NOT deleate this page!♫Sorrie♫luxurious ivy 21:44, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Also season four and five will not air in the U.S. That's that. I'm unsure if it will air in Australia or not. Season 4 and 5 DID air in the U.S. Season four aired in Australia on Boomerang (an affiliate of Cartoon Network) the middle of last year (2010) Around September of 2010 it was announced that Nickelodeon is going to co-produce seasons 5 and 6 with Rainbow Slr. Seasons 5 and 6 WILL air in the US, Canadian, UK, and other European and American markets on Nick. They will also take care of merchandise advertising. La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 02:04, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Season 5 trailer Season 5 trailer released: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qcfFahWIDI By the looks of it, there's gonna be CGI episodes. AeroyTechyon-X 15:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Which is the right picture(s)??? I just wondered about 2 pictures I capture from the trailer of season 5 (uploaded by BelieveInWinx). But when I come to the Winx hunting blogs (BelieveInWinx, Winx4Life, Winx-Fairies, ect...) I saw another picture as called Sirenix by people. Well, if the Sirenix picture (right one) is your pic, I just can say that "Awesome!", but if it's like 2 of my pics (see below), I just can say that "I'm very disappointed with season 5!" because Mr. Iginio Straffi said that Rai work for years with season 5 and/or the newest CGI movie! 2_(2).jpg|Bloom's Sirenix as seen in the Winx's news quick-hunting people. Bloom_face_only_in_s5_trailer.jpg|Bloom's face in Sirenix form - as seen in the trailer. Bloom_full_in_s5_trailer.jpg|Bloom's outfits in Sirenix form - as seen in the trailer. Bloom's_flying_(possible_on_sirenix).jpg|Bloom is flying - clearlier picture. Musa's_flying_(possible_on_sirenix).jpg|Musa - as seen in the trailer, possible is on Sirenix outfit. Floratrailer.jpg|Flora in trailer Layla-aishatrailer.jpg|Layla/Aisha in trailer Stellatrailer.jpg|Stella in trailer Tecnatrailer.jpg|Tecna in trailer One_of_the_sirens_(maybe).jpg|Titranus Face 1_winx_club_season_5_(3).jpg Bloom_full_in_s5_trailer.jpg Bloom_face_only_in_s5_trailer.jpg 5h.PNG yuy.PNG 5t678.PNG Musa's flying (possible on sirenix).jpg Bloom's flying (possible on sirenix).jpg Snapshot 3 (1-21-2012 11-46 PM) (2).jpg Snapshot 2 (1-21-2012 11-45 PM) (2).jpg Snapshot 1 (1-21-2012 11-43 PM) (2).jpg Layla-aishatrailer.jpg|aisha sirenix 3D Layla CGI Sirenix.gif So... your ideas a/b this? RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 06:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I liked the trailer, but you are right. The CGI used there is not exactly like the one from the movies and the new transformation from the trailer does not really look like the one shown in the picture from the left. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 10:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Confusing isn't it? I watched the clip then compared it to the pictures and I came to a single conclusion: obviously they're trying to throw us off with two different transformation ideas! Hee hee. No I really don't know why the two are different. We'll find out eventually I suppose. ~*1DivineFairy*~ 01:02, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'm confused!!! I just re-watch the video to take some capture and the quality isn't as good as I hope so I don't think I'll upload them, but I think I'll show you the pics of Musa on the trailer. RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 02:48, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Watching the clip, it appears as though the CGI is still in the works. Perhaps what the Winx are in now is just the basis of the actual outfit? The CGI was pretty much thrown out there as a sort of test idea RAI must've tried to see how the pulblic reacted. ~*1DivineFairy*~ 16:24, December 24, 2011 (UTC) New pictures are added... I'm sorry that I can't take any pictures about the other Winx girls... But hope you'll enjoy them... RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 11:16, January 15, 2012 (UTC) The Winx again have different civilian outfits in Season 5 as well! (The ENTIRE season, as well as in all Season 5 episodes!) EloiseWinx (talk) 22:07, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Krystal? 'Kay, according to winx-magic.kazeo.com and winx4life.blogspot.com, there's an article about a girl who sings the Nick theme song, voices Nova and Krystal, and her name's Cymphonique Miller. Who's Krystal? Everybody think that she would be somebody in Season 5. Is this mentionable? 19:52, January 17, 2012 (UTC) TRITANNUS the name of the new Villain's official! For the first time in their adventures, the Winx have to face a new, dreadful villain underwater: Tritannus. official information: http://worldscreen.com/worldscreenings/screening/394 MDZ 21:25, January 20, 2012 (UTC)MDZ About Miller and 2 new characters, I asked Alejandra Reynoso - if she was the true Alejandra Reynoso. And the main villain had already introduced in many blog. Any news? RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 09:34, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Arcording to Molly C. Quinn - Bloom's Nick VA, season 5 episode 10 is "A Magix Christmas". It sounds like the season will be aired in some time near X-mas! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 05:22, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Check out what I found ^^ Hey, guy, there'll be 2 new characters: David (voiced by Kyle Bode) and Lithia (voiced by Natalie Lander), and the newest episode name: Breath of the Ocean. Who is David and Lithia? I hope David will be... Roxy's boyfriend LOL, then we'll have 7 couples... And Lithia. I can't guess Mr. Iginio's mind. Perhaps she is a rescue character like Mirta, or a new fairy/witch, or she could be the newest enemies... RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 09:58, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Well....I have read Season 5 will air on September 2012.And i can't know will Roxy in Season 5? April 2012 2 (UTC) Some Pictures from the Season 5 trailer in the 3-D animation! ♫Musa Sophixix♫Pure Harmony!!Haaaa! This is a Video from youtube showing the Harmonix and Sirenix Transformations people from youtube are saying its Leak Hack or a thing from Rai or Nick so when i searched Youtube for Sirenix this is what I saw Are these Really Season five transformations?Heartspeach (talk) 01:22, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Of course! These are real. 05:11, July 29, 2012 (UTC) 'Question! ' The Season 5 section needs to be edited but it won't let me. Episode 9 is called? The Gem of Empathy and episode 10 is called Trix Tricks. There is not a Magix Christmas!!! It is not an episode! Please edit, ~Roxyhope New songs Well, first sorry my bad english, I'm from colombia xD In season 5, part 2 (episode 14-26) will be new songs: *Over the cloud *The music *Rhythm of liberty :D